A pesar de todo, Gracias
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. Yamato Ishida no suele expresarse con palabras, aun así, hay algo que hace que esta vez quiera escribir. El crédito de la imagen no es mía
1. Esto sera el adiós

«DDR: Digimon de Akiyoshi Hongo»

«N/A: Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Enamorado Accidentalmente del DZ del GE»

* * *

«Es tan difícil decir ADIÓS en especial cuando dejas algo que realmente amas.»

—Anónimo.

* * *

1. Lo siento, pero esto tendrá que ser un adiós

[Yamato's P. O.V]

No soy un hombre de muchas palabras, eso se lo dejo a mi hermano, sin embargo, hoy siento la necesidad de escribir todo lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

(Flashback)

Esa tarde de febrero me encontraba en mi habitación sin nada que hacer (mis deberes ya estaban finalizados), mañana seria mi cumpleaños y en mi afán de no querer hacer mucho, me apresure a terminar todo, resultado: tenía mucho tiempo de sobra antes de que mi padre me llamara para cenar y eso era algo que trataba de evitar, tiempo libre significa tiempo para pensar sobre mi futuro.

—Yamato — escuche la voz de mi padre en la puerta de mi habitación —, ¿ya sabes a que universidad asistirás a partir de Abril? (1)

«Universidad». Esas once letras me hacían sentir nervioso y aún más tenso. Siempre supe lo que quería estudiar, a decir verdad, desde mi niñez lo supe, y cuando por fin puede estudiar para ser piloto aeronáutico solo existía un problema, a decir verdad, un GRAN problema.

—Sí, creo que si — respondí con la mirada fija en el techo de mi habitación —, pero... — ¿Cómo decir las siguientes palabras? Tan siquiera el pensar en dejar a mi natal Japón a difícil, el haber otras tres razones de peso hacían que quisiera quedarme — No... — me volví a quedar callado.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mi padre entrando a mi cuarto y sentándose en el banco que había enfrente del escritorio

—No es nada. — respondí finalmente en un tono cortante y el di la espalda.

—De acuerdo —oí como se levantó de su asiento para salir —, solo recuerda que ya tienes que realizar los trámites.

«Tramites» esta palabra tan simple se convertía en un martirio para poder estudiar en Estados Unidos por ser estudiante del extranjero.

—Yamato, ¿no crees que tu padre merece saber tu decisión? — me pregunto Gabumon quien había estado al lado del escritorio

—Ya sé que lo tiene que saber — dije al momento de sentarme a un costado de la cama para encararle —, pero no es como decirlo.

Y era verdad; no era el hijo ejemplar que conversara con su padre sobre lo que le ocurría en su día a día, pero el tiempo que pasábamos juntos lo apreciaba de verdad y dejarle solo no me era agradable.

—¡Yamato! — llamo mi padre desde el comedor —, voy a hacer de comer, ¿quieres algo en especial?

—Carne asada está bien. — conteste lo primero que se me ocurrió

—De acuerdo, cuando esté lista la cena te llamo.

Bien, tenía tiempo para pensar como decirle que quería estudiar en el extranjero.

Pasados unos minutos, llego un mensaje a mi celular, por lo que hice una pausa en mis pensamientos para leer el mensaje:

'Espero poder verte mañana.

Sora.'

No pude evita que una sonrisa melancólica se extendiera por mi rostro. Desde que había iniciado mi relación con Sora habían pasado cuatro años en los cuales había vivido buenos momentos, sin embargo, a veces experimentaba la sensación de que esos años serían los únicos para nosotros, más cuando yo me alejaba para cumplir mi sueño.

"Ya se me ocurrirá como decirle a ella" pienso y le contesto el mensaje.

'Te espero frente a la Torre de Tokio a las 14:00.

Yamato.'

La cena transcurrió en silencio, cada uno de nosotros sumergido en sus propios pensamientos salvo Gabumon que me miraba con expectación y de vez en cuando veía a mi padre tal y como lo había hecho desde inicios del año, la diferencia era que en aquella ocasión no me dejo escapatoria alguna.

—¿Papa? — le hable al ver que empezaba a recoger los platos de la mesa aunque seguía sin saber cómo decirle. Él dejó los en un costado de la mesa y volvió a tomar su lugar en la espera de lo que yo iba a decir —Bueno veras...—dije aun pensando en cómo decirle todo —Es sobre la universidad. La razón por la que no te decía nada era... Porque... Me gustaría estudiar en Norteamérica. — ¡Listo, al fin lo logre!

Justo después de eso, la casa se quedó en un silencio tenso por algunos minutos.

—De acuerdo — dijo entrelazando sus manos —¿Y no habrá problema por ser extranjero?

—Prácticamente el idioma — ese era el motivo principal si de estudios se trataba —, y también el inicio de clases.

Durante un rato estuvimos hablando sobre las universidades en Norteamérica y todo lo bueno y malo que implicaba estudiar en el extranjero.

—Bueno Yamato, ahora solo debes decirle a tu madre y a Sora. — susurró sin saber que esa era la razón por la cual no decidía si irme o no.

—Tengo la intención de hacerlo mañana cuando vea a Sora, después se lo diré a mama.

—Bueno, ahora si lavaré los trastes —contesto volviendo a recoger los platos sucios de donde los había dejado —. Más tarde hablaremos sobre tu traslado a Norteamérica.

Por la mañana, la casa estaba en completo silencio; Gabumon continuaba dormido así que me levante sin hacer ruido para asearme. Una vez listo para empezar mi día, me dirigí a la cocina y en la mesa vi una nota

«Lamento no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños.

Hiroaki.»

Tome la nota y la guarde en la bolsa trasera de mis vaqueros, así que era su trabajo y no había nada que hacer. Me dirigí al refrigerador para buscar las ingredientes para hacer unos omelettes; Gabumon se despertó justo cuando el desayuno –un vaso de leche, otro con jugo de naranja y un omelette de jamón y para cada uno– estaba listo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Yamato. — escuche a Gabumon felicitarme en cuanto entro a la cocina.

—Gracias— le agradecí al momento de poner su plato frente a él y tomar mi lugar —. Voy a salir más tarde, ¿te quedas aquí o prefieres ir al Digimundo?

—Me quedo. —contesto sin dudarlo

—En cuanto regrese prepararé algo para cenar.

Como era costumbre desde que empecé a salir con Sora, llegue un poco antes que ella lo hiciera un así, todavía no era la hora indicada cuando ella llegó.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me dijo después de darme un abrazo y un dulce beso.

—Gracias. —le respondí apoyando mi frente en la suya.

—Te he traído algo — canturreo separándose para buscar algo en su bolso —. Espero que te guste — dijo entregándome un pequeño rectángulo con un moño azul en una esquina.

Lo abrí con cuidado para rasgar la envoltura y pude ver un álbum lleno de algunas fotos de nuestra infancia y muchas otras de los años a lo largo de nuestro noviazgo, no me importo como las había conseguido ni quien se las había dado, lo único que me importaba era lo que significaban para los dos.

—No podía haber pedido algo mejor como regalo — susurre y la voltee a ver mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro —, gracias — en respuesta ella me dio otro beso y después nos fuimos al cine.

Mientras la película corría en el cine, yo me encontraba pensando en cómo decirle a Sora que tal vez me iría a Norteamérica. Mientras tanto, ella estaba recostada contra mi hombro suspirando con pesadez de vez en cuando y eso hizo preguntarme que le pasaba, pero cuando volteo hacia mí y vio la pregunta en mis ojos ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla para intentar evitar que me preocupara por ella.

Cuando termino la película, nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante para comer algo. Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran la comida, otra vez pude ver la preocupación y la tristeza en sus ojos así que decidí no decir nada hasta asegurarme de que ella iba a estar en un lugar donde se sintiera más tranquila; aun así había una parte de mí que quería saber que le ocurría, pero no me atreví a decir nada porque sabía que si ella quisiera decir que le preocupaba simplemente ya lo hubiera hecho, por lo que me limite a darle un pequeño apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa para que recordara que si necesitaba algo yo la ayudaría y ella me dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Una vez que estamos en el conjunto de departamentos ella se volteó para despedirse, pero yo aún no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, así que la tome de la mano para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—Sora, hay algo que te quiero decir — ella me miró fijamente con sus ojos llenos de preocupación —, sabes... Esto es importante para mí y me importa mucho tu opinión. — dije empezando a evadir el tema

—Es sobre la universidad ¿cierto? — susurro mirando al suelo — Me lo dijo Piyomon. —respondió al ver la duda en mis facciones.

De pronto se formó un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos, Sora se veía muy mal y eso era lo último que quería causar; mientras tanto, yo estaba molesto tanto conmigo como con Gabumon por lo que sus pláticas con los demás Digimons habían causado.

—No te preocupes por mí — dijo acompañando su petición con un suspiro —. Será mejor que te prepares y te concentres en ello — me sugirió con un deje de tristeza en su voz —. Hasta... Hasta luego. — dijo antes de irse a paso rápido.

Yo me quede ahí parado, observando como había desaparecido Sora, sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas como debían ser.

Me aleje a paso lento y me dirigí a casa un poco molesto, pero sobre todo triste. Poco después de que empezara a caminar rumbo a mi casa empezó a llover, pero a mí no me importo, solo mire al cielo –que reflejaba mi estado de ánimo– y continúe mi camino.

(Fin del Flashback)

Todavía recuerdo cuan mal me hizo sentir la forma de actuar de Sora, recuerdo que cada que trataba de hablar con ella, resultaba que había algo que olvido o tenía que hablar con alguien más, pero nunca me dejo explicarle las cosas, por lo que simplemente tome la decisión de ir en busca de lo que yo quería, aunque no sería de la forma que yo hubiera deseado

(Flashback)

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirnos a Gabumon y a mí, bueno, casi todos, solo faltaban Piyomon y Sora, pero tenía muy en claro que ellas no aparecerían ni siendo obligadas por todo el mundo.

—Te cuidas mucho hijo. — me pidió mi mama dándome un abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Mimi me ayudara un poco.

—Suerte en el otro lado. — me deseó Taichi dándome una palmada en la espalda.

—Hare lo mejor

—Te vemos en Navidad. —dijo mi hermano.

Mientras los demás se despedían de mí, mi papa simplemente se quedó atrás de ellos pues él ya me había dicho la noche anterior

—Cuiden de papa. —le pedí a Takeru y él asintió

—Pasajeros del vuelo 758 con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta seis. — dijeron por el alta voz.

—Nos vemos en diciembre. — les dije antes de dirigirme a la puerta indicada.

El camino al avión lo hice cabizbajo hasta llegar a la escalera de abordaje, ahí me detuve un poco pues creí ver a Sora de reojo, pero una vez que voltee no la vi, solo estaban los que sí fueron a despedirse y vi que se despedía de mí con la mano así que hice lo mismo

* * *

(1) A diferencia de la mayoría de los países, en Japón las clases comienzan en Abril, así que los niños que nacieron en Abril del 2000 asistirán junto a otros niños que nacieron en Mayo de 2001


	2. Agridulce

«DDR: Digimon de Akiyoshi Hongo»

«N/A: Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Enamorado Accidentalmente del DZ del GE»

* * *

«Cuando sientas sus labios de ella, ya en el ayer, sentías besos de recuerdos, dándote aliento en el recuerdo triste.»

–Miguel Visurraga Sosa.

* * *

2. Recuerdos de ti.

(Yamato's P.O.V)

Todavía me es difícil creer lo que paso, después de cuatro años de plena confianza y de poder superar los obstáculos, era increíble que el hecho de que estuviéramos separados hiciera que Sora se alejara en lugar de disfrutar los últimos meses juntos.

(Flashback)

De no haber sido por Mimi, los cuatro primeros meses hubieran sido un infierno, tanto de forma sentimental como social. Por una parte, me era difícil recordar la forma en la que Sora había tomado esto, y aunque Mimi me daba ánimos y en ocasiones me decía lo que ella le contaba, había algo que me decía que, sin importar cuanto Mimi me asegurara que Sora estaba bien, todo era mentira –o al menos gran parte lo era–; por otra parte me ayudó mucho a poder dominar el idioma, me dijo cuáles eran las mejores universidades de Nueva York para estudiar piloto aeronáutico y me ayudo a conseguir un pequeño piso no muy costoso pero aun así céntrico.

Una vez que iniciaron las clases en septiembre(2) pude distarme un poco y dejar de pensar en Sora, sin embargo, por la tarde que me desocupaba, sus recuerdos invadían mi mente y eso me molestaba, pero más que nada, me hacía sentir triste y ese choque de emociones hacia que a veces arremetiera contra todo, o simplemente me encerraba en recámara y lloraba hasta quedarme dormido y eso me empezó a afectar en la escuela, incluso yo lo notaba, volvía a ser un lobo solitario.

—¡Hola Yamato! — saludo Mimi al momento de pasar por el umbral del apartamento.

—¿Qué hay Yamato?— saludo Michael a su vez.

—Hola — los salude yo una vez que todos entraron.

Como era costumbre desde que llegue a Nueva York, tanto Michael como Mimi iban al departamento cuando podían para que no estuviera tan solo, aunque ellos aseguraban que era para que practicara más mi inglés con Michael.

—Yamato, ¿dónde está Gabumon? — me pregunto Palmon.

Al ser compañeros de generación, Gabumon y Palmon disfrutaban pasar un tiempo junto y a Betamon le agradaba estar con ellos.

—En el Digimundo —le respondí —, lo más seguro es que este con Piyomon y los demás. Si quieren pueden ir ustedes también— le ofrecí y ellos accedieron, por lo que los conduje a recámara y de ahí se dirigieron al Digimundo.

—¡Qué amable eres Yamato! — me dijo Mimi una vez que regrese a la sala de estar.

—No ha sido nada— le reste importancia y como era usual, ellos me empezaron a hablar en inglés para poder comprenderlo mejor y que más adelante no me costara trabajo comunicarme con otras personas.

Y así fue como paso todo septiembre.

En octubre ya tenía un mejor dominio del idioma, lo cual de cierta manera, me ayudo a subir mis notas y a conseguir un pequeño trabajo durante los fines de semana para ayudarle a mi padre con los gastos durante mi estancia en Norteamérica, sin embargo, todavía no podía sacarme a Sora de la cabeza. A diferencia de los meses anteriores, ya no me dejaba abatir, solo de vez en cuando me enojaba con todo el mundo –incluidos Mimi y Michael– y me hacía recordar a esa parte de mí que yo creí enterrada muy en el fondo de mi interior.

Dentro de la universidad, había varias chicas que intentaban llamar mi atención, pero siempre las trataba con cortesía y nunca mostré interés por alguna de ellas. En definitiva, era un lobo solitario.

Y así paso octubre.

En noviembre fueron los exámenes, relativamente fáciles ya que todavía no entendía al cien por ciento el inglés, pero según los maestros, a finales del año ya iba a dominar el idioma.

Poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea de que quizá no volviera a ver a Sora –aunque una parte de mí aun lo esperaba– recordarla solo me hacía sonreír aunque con cierta melancolía, ya no me abatía ni me enojaba, aun así, en la escuela seguía siendo un lobo solitario, Mimi y Michael eran los únicos que podían apreciar el cambio, para el resto seguía siendo un lobo solitario.

(Fin del Flashback)

Así pasaron los primeros siete meses, prácticamente en blanco, recuerdo preocupar a la inocente Mimi, mi carácter hacia enojar a Michael, pero sabía que ambos, de alguna forma u otra, me entendían e intentaban apoyarme tanto como se pudiera, sobre todo en diciembre.

(Flashback)

A pesar de mi relativo progreso de forma sentimental, cuando llego diciembre fue como si nunca hubiera superado nada; en la escuela siempre estaba distraído, lo bueno es que los profesores no se percataban si los alumnos prestaban o no atención a las cátedras. En mis ratos libres –y después de haber terminado algunos quehaceres–, me detenía a mirar el álbum que Sora me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños y siempre se escapaban las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

A mediados del mes decidí que ya era hora de adornar un poco el departamento para la Navidad –y antes de que mi familia llegara– así que compre un pequeño árbol de Navidad, unas luces y esferas. Justo mientras adornaba la casa escuche el teléfono sonar y le pedí a Gabumon que continuara con la tarea.

—Habla a casa de Ishida.

—¿Cómo estas hermanó? — escuche la voz de Takeru al otro lado del auricular.

—Bien enano, gracias, ¿cómo están ustedes?

—También estamos bien — dijo mamá que al parecer estaba cerca del teléfono —. Dame el teléfono de favor Takeru — le pidió mi mamá —Hola Yamato, solo te hablaba para decirte que el domingo estaremos por allá.

—De acuerdo mamá, los esperaré en el aeropuerto JFK, solo díganme la hora de arribo y ahí estaré.

Una vez que ella buscó y me dio los datos los anote y los coloque en la pizarra de corcho que estaba en la sala para no olvidarlos.

—Por cierto, Yamato… —dijo mi mamá antes de colgar — Olvídalo, será mejor que lo sepas hasta que lleguemos. Cuídate — se despidió sonriendo.

—Nos vemos el domingo. — contesté y colgué el teléfono

—Ya termine Yamato. — me dijo Gabumon muy contento de su trabajo

—Gracias — le respondí —, si quieres puedes descansar, yo terminaré el aseo de la casa.

—¿Cuándo llegara tu familia?

—El domingo a mediodía.

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?

—Seguro — le respondí y él encendió la televisión.

El domingo por la mañana me duche e hice un pequeño desayuno para Gabumon y para mí y prepare todos los ingredientes para hacer unos panqueques una vez que llegara mi familia.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, estaba tan concurrido como cuando llegue, sin embargo, no me fue difícil llegar al área en donde los pasajeros arribaban una vez que pasaban la aduana. El vuelo que venía de Japón aterrizaría un poco antes de lo planeado, así que me abrí paso entre la multitud para que pudiera ver a mi familia en el momento que cruzaran las puertas.

Después de un rato de espera, los pasajeros comenzaron a salir así que decidí era momento de acercarme lo más que pude.

—¡Yamato!

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

(2) En Norteamérica los que recién ingresan a las escuelas, inician sus clases en septiembre; después del 1º año ya inician en agosto


	3. Que quede claro

«El amor jamás se pierde»

–Washington Irving

* * *

(Inicio del Flashback)

—¡Yamato! — escuche llamar a una voz mientras me abría paso entre la multitud.

—No puede ser — susurre —, debo estar soñando— me convencí pues me negaba a creer que esa era su voz.

Yo no era una persona que se hiciera ilusiones en vano, pero aun así había una parte de mí que deseaba que este presentimiento fuera cierto y no solo una treta por parte de mi mente.

—¡Yamato! — me volvieron a llamar justo cuando me abría paso para llegar hasta la primera fila.

—¡Sora! — dije estupefacto cuando llegue a hasta enfrente.

Una parte de mí quería correr a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extrañe, pero otra parte de mí quería gritarle y hacerla sentir tan mal como ella me había hecho sentir el día de mi cumpleaños, pero este no era el lugar ni el mejor momento para hacer alguna de las dos... Tal vez la primera sí, pero era más mi incredulidad de verla ahí delante de mi familia como para moverme o articular otra palabra.

—Hola hijo — saludo mi mamá al ver que no me acerque a ellos.

—Hola, mamá — salude a mi vez saliendo de mi estupor y me acerque para ayudar con las maletas y nos dirigimos al exterior para tomar un taxi y dirigirnos a mi departamento.

El trayecto fue silencioso ya que nadie sabía que decir, al perecer todos estaban muy desconcertados con mi actitud cuando llegaron al aeropuerto ya que no los recibí como se debía y por otra parte yo me sentía un poco tenso al saber que Sora se iba a quedar aquí, como mínimo, una semana, durante el cual tendría que actuar como si fuera algo grato verla tras ocho meses y más porque nunca le dije a mi mamá lo que nos pasó.

—Bueno —dije mientras abría la puerta del departamento —, es un poco pequeño, pero creo que nos podremos acomodar bien— les prometí, pues Mimi me había prestado colchas y todo lo necesario para que los cuatro estuvieran cómodos, además de que el apartamento contaba con otra recamara, aunque un poco más chica que la mía.

Cuando entramos les pedí que fueran a descansar un poco —mi padre y Takeru en mi habitación y mi madre y Sora en el otro cuarto – mientras tanto yo prepararía el almuerzo.

—Vaya sorpresa — se burló Gabumon una vez que la casa se quedó en silencio.

—La verdad es que si me han sorprendido — admití abiertamente ya que él sabía a quienes me refería —. Por cierto ayúdame un poco con el almuerzo en lo que voy por lo que hace falta para los panqueques — le pedí, pues solo tenía lo necesario para seis personas, ya que no contaba con que Sora y Piyomon vendrían.

Fui al supermercado más cercano a comprar lo que hacía falta para el almuerzo y regrese al departamento para terminar de hornear bien los panques, si es que Gabumon ya los había ingresado al horno. Cuando llegue a casa, ya se podía oler el pan caliente, así que me apresure hacia la cocina para sacar los panes.

—No te preocupes — dijo Sora cuando me vio entrar —, ya me encargo yo.

—De acuerdo — coincidí y yo me puse a hacer panques faltantes.

(Fin del Flashback)

El haber estado separado de Sora durante esas fechas, a pesar de que estaba ahí fue algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado hasta ese año, incluso es difícil de imaginar que algo así me ocurriera después, pero de no haber sido por esa sorpresa, creo que nunca hubiera podido superar realmente lo que pasado a principios del año

(Inicio del Flashback)

El resto del día pasó sin muchas novedades, solo salimos a pasear por Central Park para ver la decoración del lugar, y también para que ellos conocieran un poco el lugar. Por la tarde Mimi vino para saludar a mi familia y, al ver que también estaba Sora, decidió quedarse hasta la tarde, pero como era de esperarse, Mimi quería hablar en privado con Sora, así que les dije que podrían hablar con tranquilidad en el cuarto de invitados –que ahí era donde se iban a dormir Sora y mi mamá– y que si necesitaban algo que solo me lo pidieran.

Una vez que las chicas entraron a la habitación, me dirijo a la cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, pues la tarde ya comenzaba a enfriar.

—Te noto muy distante — escuche la voz de mi mamá a mis espaldas.

—No es nada — le reste importancia a pesar de lo que quería decir

—No mientas — me pidió mientras buscaba seis tazas para servir la bebida y unas galletas—Sora me contó el «accidente» — susurro como si Sora la fuera a escuchar desde aquí

—No te preocupes por mí

—Solo te pido que no te vuelvas a encerrar — me contesto antes de llevarse el platón de las galletas

Después de sus palabras me quede pensando, era cierto que cuando algo me lastimaba solía encerrarme en mi mundo para que nadie me lastimara, y, al ver a Sora otra vez, me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que he hecho y que, si no saco lo que hay en mi interior, esta vez me haré un daño aun peor.

'¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que esto te volviera a suceder?' me regañe mentalmente '¿De qué sirve que los otros te ayuden si no lo haces tú mismo?'

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, llevé las tazas de chocolate a la sala y lleve dos al cuarto de visitas junto con unas cuantas galletas para que no pasaran tanto frío.

—Sora, Mimi, ¿me podrían abrir la puerta de favor? —les pedí ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas

—Pasa — me dijo Sora cuando abrió la puerta.

—Para que no pasen frío — les dije mientras les daba una taza con galletas.

—No te hubieras preocupado Yamato.

—No ha sido nada Mimi — conteste antes de salir.

(Fin del Flashback)

Haber conversado con mi mamá me habia ayudado mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. A pesar de la distancia que yo había creado desde que mis padres decidieron separarse en ese momento me di cuenta del error que cometí, no el haber decidido irme con mi papá, sino alejarme de mi mamá cuando también la necesitaba.

(Inicio del Flashback)

La semana fue muy tranquila, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos fuera del departamento, me alegro mucho del tiempo en el que convivimos como familia y de cómo se dieron las cosas con todos, en especial con Sora.

El 23 de diciembre fue un día un poco pesado. Durante la mañana le pedí ayuda a mi mamá para que me acompañara a comprar las cosas para la cena de mañana –además de que necesitaba su consejo para el regalo que me hacía falta comprar –, mientras mi hermano, Sora, mi papá y los digimons terminaban de arreglar la casa.

Una vez que encontramos todo para la cena –y el regalo perfecto – regresamos a la casa, donde ya se podía sentir más el espíritu navideño. No vi a mi padre ni a Takeru ni a Patamon por ningún lado, solo estaban Sora, Piyomon y Gabumon en la sala observando como la primera realizaba un arreglo de Ikebana. Mi mamá ordenó todo lo que compramos en silencio para no desconcentrar a Sora y yo me quede detrás del sillón que mejor me dejaba ver su trabajo como lo había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado.

Una vez que ella terminó, soltó un largo suspiro lleno de tristeza y por un momento imagine donde estaría su mente, no en vano la conocía muy bien.

—Sora — le llame trayéndola al presente —, ¿podemos hablar? — le pregunte mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual

—Claro — me respondió con calma y tomo asiento en el sillón en el cual hace un momento me recargaba

Y de pronto, me quede callado, sin saber bien que decir y Sora estaba nerviosa y a la espera de lo que yo le iba a decir; al verme en tal situación, mi mamá decidió salir, llevándose a Gabumon y a Piyomon con ella.

—Antes de que digas algo Yamato — me pidió Sora al ver que tenía la intención de comenzar a hablar —, te quiero pedir perdón.

—¿Por? — pregunte totalmente confundido

—Por todo — me contesto simplemente —, por lo que te hice el día de tu cumpleaños, por mis miedos e inseguridades y por no decirte que iba a venir.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte — la interrumpí antes de que continuara culpándose —, yo también tuve la culpa de esto.

—Solo escúchame — me pidió para evitar que la volviera a interrumpir —. No debía haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero Piyomon se escuchaba como si ya todo estuviera decidido que decidí darte algo, aun así, pensaba que era mejor dejarte concentrar, y para que no me olvidaras, te hice el álbum — me confeso antes de soltar un suspiro —; si te evadía en la escuela, era porque sabía que tan débil era mi voluntad en aquel momento, no quería darte lastima si te dejaba contar todo y al final me pusiera triste, incluso que te sintieras obligado a quedarte en Japón

Escucharla revelar todos sus miedos me hacía querer gritarle por sus ellos y más por no querer enfrentarlos. Yo también tenía mis temores y ella los había vuelto realidad en un solo día, en el cual se suponía que nada me tendría que haberme hecho sentir mal.

—Entiendo si después de lo que te he dicho ya no me quieres ver— murmuraba ella —, no creo que lo quieras hacer, pero no te preocupes, el domingo yo regreso a Japón — terminando de hablar salió del departamento y tras ella entraron mi papa, Takeru y Patamon.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto mi papa preocupado al ver salir a Sora tan repentinamente

—Solo hablamos —conteste y me dirigí a mi habitación

Una vez acostado en mi cama, saque una pequeña caja color rojo con un moño azul, la abrí y me quede contemplando el dije en forma de flor que había en su interior. Después de un rato me levante y abrí un gabinete del mueble donde estaba mi ropa y cogí una pluma y una hoja. Ahora que sabía la verdad detrás de todo, era mi turno de decirle algo, y me iba a escuchar, o a leer.


	4. A pesar de todo, ¡Gracias!

«Todos mis preciosos recuerdos están contigo»

–Tsubasa Crónicas de Sakura, capitulo 232

* * *

Ese día comprendí todo: por la falta de comunicación, ambos habíamos sufrido, como siempre, cada uno en silencio y eso nos trajo consecuencias graves, pero también nos ayudó a ver la verdad.

(Inicio del Flashback)

Ese día salí hasta que fue la hora de la cena. En la mesa pude ver que estaban casi todos, solo faltaba Sora y Piyomon me veía con una mezcla de resentimiento, sospecha y expectación. Me sentía como un pez fuera del agua al ver a todos al pendiente de mí, como si yo tuviera que decir algo de vida o muerte y que de seguro cambiaría el motivo del porqué estábamos aquí, pero lo cierto es que no había nada nuevo, ni si quiera yo sabía si las cosas iban a cambiar.

Después de una cena incomoda, nos dirigimos a ver la televisión y fue justo en ese momento en el que Sora llegó acompañada de Mimi. Sora se veía aliviada, tranquila, incluso como si no hubiéramos tenido una plática en la cual ella había salido llorando cosa que en realidad me agradaba ya que no me gustaba verla triste y menos por mi causa.

Después de cerca de una hora de ver los programas navideños que se presentaban a esas horas, decidí que era hora de poner mis regalos bajo el árbol y después todos hicieron lo mismo y finalmente nos dirigimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me despierte muy temprano, alrededor de las siete de la mañana en completo silencio, para empezar a preparar el pavo –que era lo más tardado ya que había que dejarlo marinando y su cocción era de ocho horas aproximadamente – y hacer la tarta de Navidad. Tras dos horas trascurridas, escucha como empezaba a haber actividad en la recamara donde estaban las mujeres, así que empecé a recoger el desorden que ya había dejado tras cocinar el relleno del pavo.

—Buenos días — escuche a Sora saludar una vez que entro a la cocina.

—Buenos días

—¿Quieres que te ayude con la tarta? —pregunto Sora al ver que los ingredientes ya estaban en la mesa

—Claro — dije sin verla directamente, pero podía sentir como una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

Ambos nos dedicamos por completo a preparar el platillo que escogimos sin decir nada, ni siquiera dirigirnos la mirada. Dado que ambos que ambos platillos iban en el horno, por acuerdo tácito, primero Sora horneó el suyo y después lo hice yo, y mientras Sora terminaba el pastel yo decidí limpiar todo lo ambos habíamos utilizado.

(Fin del flashback)

Haber cocinado juntos en ese día no creo que haya sido tan buena idea dada las circunstancias que había entre nosotros, pero no podía negar que fue grato poder estar «junto» a ella, aunque solo fuera por la mañana ya que después de que yo le dijera que yo me encargaba del resto ella se excusó para ir con Mimi, ya que no la vería en la noche.

(Inicio del flashback)

Sora regresó al departamento alrededor de las seis de la tarde con unas pequeñas cajas que yo suponía eran los regalos que Mimi había enviado a cada uno de nosotros y los coloco debajo del árbol de Navidad, después se dirigió a la recamara donde dormía para después dirigirse al baño y asearse para la cena de esta noche.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche ya estábamos listos para celebrar la Navidad, la mesa ya estaba adornada y el pastel estaba en la parte posterior de la mesa, solo faltaba el pavo para que nos sentáramos a cenar, así que en lo que esperábamos por acuerdo tácito decidimos abrir los regalos.

La primera en entregar los regalos fue Sora, primero nos dio los de Mimi y después los suyos, fue fácil saberlo por las envolturas de los regalos –los de Mimi tenían un pequeño adorno rosa, mientras que los de Sora tenían diferentes colores (el de Takeru era amarillo, el de mi papa era beige, el de mi mama lila y el mío azul)– . La siguiente fue mi mama, ella no los envolvió, solo puso para quien era cada regalo y una pequeña carta en un extremo del moño que los adornaba; siguió mi hermano, y después de él los entrego mi papa, un tanto apenado, ya que era la primera vez después de muchos años que celebrábamos la Navidad juntos, y finalmente los entregué yo, dejando el de Sora para el final.

Cada quien empezó a abrir sus regalos, algunos era cosas hechas a mano –una bufando o un pañuelo bordado– y otros era objetos que habían sido comprados –lociones e incluso relojes para los hombres y joyas para las mujeres–. Yo estaba al pendiente de la reacción de Sora una vez que tomo la caja que yo le había regalado: primero tomo el collar y pude ver como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, después tomo la carta sobre la cual reposaba la caja y vi como trataba de leerla sin derramar lágrima alguna, fallando al concluir su lectura.

—¡Sora! — la llamo su compañera digimon al ver que salía a toda prisa

—No te preocupes, yo voy por ella — la intente tranquilizar y me fui tras ella.

Al principio no sabía dónde buscarla, por lo que llame a Mimi quien me dijo que la podría encontrar en Central Park. Una vez que la encontré camine lenta y silenciosamente hacia ella hasta estar a su lado.

—¡Qué diferencia ahí! —dije después de un rato de completa tranquilidad

—Sí, es sorprendente la diferencia —me contestó ella llena de paz y después soltó un suspiro — ¡Gracias! — dijo y volteo a verme con una sonrisa

—Cuando sea, cuando quieras — le respondí y tome su mano —. Y ahora es mi turno de hablar — dije volteándola para poder verla —. El día en el que me dijiste que me dejabas vas te iba a decir lo que quería, pero no encontré el momento hasta que te ibas a ir pero tú te adelantaste y yo no supe cómo retenerte. Cuando estaba por abordar el avión pensé haberte visto, pero cuando voltee no vi que solo fue una ilusión.

—No lo fue —murmuro —. Taichi me dijo cuándo y a qué hora te irías, así que fui, pero nunca deje que me vieras y cuando volteaste me escondí. — admitió viendo al suelo.

—Me alegra que no haya sido imaginación mía — sonreí abiertamente —. Sabes — hable cuando ella volvía a verme —, al principio fue todo difícil, creí que con ayuda lo lograría superar, pero me di cuenta de que me mentía a mí mismo en el instante que te vi — ahora fue mi turno de desviar mi mirada, aunque fue hacia el cielo —, te quería abrazar con todas mis fuerzas, pero dentro de mí había un conflicto, por eso era indiferente; mi mama me ayudo bastante y por eso quise hablar contigo, pero tú me ganaste y me tenías que escuchar como fuera, por eso escribí la carta — confiese todo y por fin pudieron sonreír sin melancolía

Se formó un silencio total, no se era incomodo, pero no del todo pacifico, cada uno en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

—¿Me ayudas de favor? — me pidió entregándome el dije en forma de flor que le había regalado.

—Claro — le conteste y ella se volteó para que yo le colocara el collar en su lugar

—¡Gracias! — dijo tocando su cuello —. Ahora a correr

Llegamos al departamento justo a tiempo para evitar que mi madre se levantara a sacar el pavo del horno. Verifique que ya estuviera bien cosido y lo lleve a la mesa para cenar.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar entre pláticas y risas, mi familia decidió darnos privacidad para poder disfrutar el hecho de estar juntos.

—Y como inicio todo esto así ha de continuar

—¿Qué quieres decir? — le mire confuso

—Lo nuestro empezó con un regalo en Navidad, y hoy volvió a empezar así

— Siempre

El amor es algo impredecible, pero si es verdadero superara toda adversidad, por eso y a pesar de todo, ¡Gracias! Gracias por ayudarme, por comprenderme y sobre todo por amarme

[Fin del «libro»]

—¡Oh, Yamato! — Dijo Sora cuando termino de leer su regalo —¡Esto es lo más hermoso que he leído nunca! — confirmo al momento que llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos que contenían las lágrimas de felicidad

—Pensé que sería un buen regalo para esta ocasión.

—El mejor de todos — contestó ella, reflejando en sus ojos toda la felicidad que mostró en aquel día.

—¿Mejor que tu collar?

—De acuerdo, igual de bello — dijo y se acomodó en mi pecho para dormir.

Es cierto que durante nuestro noviazgo habíamos sufrido varios tropiezos, aunque ninguno tan fuerte como el que no hizo ver lo mucho que realmente nos complementábamos, nos queríamos y nos trajo a este momento.

* * *

(N/A): La navidad en Japón es más entre parejas. Por eso decidí en darle un momento a solas a esta pareja... Pero, ¿por qué le dio Yamato es «libro» a Sora? lo dejo a su imaginación.


End file.
